Amrr
Amrr is an original character by Kaihedgie Character Overview The Metamorb is the result of powerful magic and science at work to create and manifest a creature of complete ambiguity and chaos. Often referred to as the epitome of morphing, the Metamorb was created with the intent of being able to convert anything under its influence into another substance. Through out its development, it eventually gained a conscience. However, unlike most creations of this caliber, it was not created for the sole purpose of being a tool used against set oppositions, but as a "adventurer of wonder", and thus, tends to grow "attached" to people and new materials she can get her paws on, experimenting with various substances to morph herself into. Appearance Amrr appears as an anthropomorphic young canine female adult with yellow eyes and a light blue coloration. On her chest is a four-pronged crest-like dark marking that stretches from her neck to the middle of her bosom, where a yellow jewel lies within. Similarly colored markings are on her forearms and in the middle of her forehead are a trio of small rhombus-like tics. Amrr has semi-long bangs running down either side of her face and long canine-like ears, but her mane is completely composed of prehensile tentacles which both flow freely like normal hair or by Amrr's own accord. Lastly, by the base of her spine is a long, thin, slender tail. Personality Unlike most artificial lifeforms, Amrr doesn't resent her creations or anyone else in particular. Because of her makeup and the way she was raised, Amrr is a rather adventurous and curious individual, wanting to experiment with as many substances and materials she can come into contact with and how her body would react to it. She has also developed a proper sense of right and wrong, although she's been known to been the mischevious type and likes to eavesdrop on people before getting the drop on then and proceeding to morph them right then and there. Special Abilities Amrr possesses the basic slime abilities of shapeshifting and liquefying. As the Metamorb, Amrr has the ability to convert both herself and others into a liquid variation of any element she's ever come into contact with, although which element that comes up is often random as she's never exactly focused this ability. For instance, if she were to use fire, she would transform into molten lava, giving her a fiery touch to burn through things. If she were to sample the earth, she would become mud, making her body much more resilient to attacks. By passing on this ability to other materials or even people, she can absorb them into her mass and store them away, although she prefers to absorb people and release them as sentient goo. However, this ability is temporary and wears off after a short while. Amrr has a total of four forms which she has gone through during her development, although she can change into any of them when the need suits it: *'Orb' - Takes on the form of an orb as large as a male adult hand. While in this form, she can be wielded by anyone, but she is able to move on her own through levitation. It is in this form that she focuses her energy solely on morphing other things by concentrating her will. *'Liquid' - Rendered in a completely liquefied state with barely any semblance to form save for a pair of long ears. While she is unable to attack, she can blend in with her environments by melding into them and gains a speed increase. *'Power' - A melee oriented form. She is also able to grow in size as well. *'Active' - Her standard form. A balance between the two previous forms, being able to use her powers much more actively and focused. In addition, she can use her tendril mane as a fully-functional weapon. Synopsis Trivia Category: Characters Category: Original Characters